Electronic paper (“e-paper”) is a display technology designed to recreate the appearance of ink on ordinary paper. Some examples of e-paper reflect light like ordinary paper and may be capable of displaying text and images. Some e-paper is implemented as a flexible, thin sheet, like paper. One familiar e-paper implementation includes e-readers.